Peace of Mind
by mcc1089
Summary: Officer Leonardo Sultivani does his best to be a model citizen, but sometimes life and your ability gets in the way. The best thing to do is make peace, wherever you go, and hope for the best. Rated T for language


WHAT? Another X-men Fiction in the same Day? Why yes it is. Had this story in an outline mode for a few years and now got around to making the first chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Leonardo Sultivani quickly holstered his weapon, and proceeded to move into the hostile zone of the hostage situation inside the warehouse. This was his first week on the job and his first assignment with the Dallas Police Department. There had been many training scenarios that he had to pass and many psychological tests he had to endure to be qualified for this position. He wasn't the best in the class, but he could hold his on in an environment like this one.

But he just did something that was against the book. He knew the robbers were armed, he knew that they had more than seven members, he knew there were more than fifteen hostages, and yet he holstered his weapon.

"This is Officer Sultivani from the Dallas Police Department."

"No! No police. Get out of here or I will blow these peoples' heads off!" A young man, not even twenty shouted towards the direction of Leo.

"I came to negotiate a way out of here for you and your friends that won't end in violence. "

"It's a little late for that, officer." the captor spat.

"Oh but it isn't. There are many ways to end this peacefully. It all depends on what you want, what I can give you, and how much are you willing to pay for it. Are you willing to hear me out? May I come into the room?"

"You really think that we will get out of here alive? There is no hope for us. Therefore, there is no hope for these people to get out alive. If you want to speak, then impress us, if you don't you will be the first to die."

"So we have an agreement?" Leo's heat started to race. He didn't know what his new surroundings would be, but he was determined to finish the job.

"It would seem so. We are willing to hear you out, but first you must relinquish control of your firearm and any other weapon on your person. Throw it out so we can see it. One of my men will get it and also bring you over. Keep your hands in the air until I say so."

"Deal." Leo took his gun, made sure the safety was on, and threw it into the open. He also took up his backup firearm from his boot and did the same. He hesitated for a quick second before taking the throwing knives, that would normally be a man's last defense if the other two weapons were unusable, and threw them on the weapon pile as well. "You have my word that I hold nothing that will physically harm you." He heard footsteps close to him pick up the effects, and another turned the corner slowly and held a gun to Leo's head.

"One false move and you're dead." This young man was very young. No more than seventeen years of age. Leo didn't understand what all went through the minds of these kids that turned to a life of crime, but now was not the time to be thinking of that. He was unarmed, and being lead to the center of a large room with guns pointed at civilians, and also at him.

"Officer Sultivani… did I say that right?" Leo nodded. "Here is what we desire. We want two million U.S. dollars in cash, full immunity to both police and government bodies, and a three day head start in case you turn your back on the immunity and cops come chasing after us."

"Is that all?" Leo asked, bending down to pick up a piece of paper and a pen that lay close to his feet.

"Of course it isn't, stupid!" Leo didn't even flinch at the acid-like retort. "But that will do for now." Leo wrote down all of the requirements. Pulled out his own wallet and took out some money.

"All I can offer at this moment is seventy five dollars and thirty cents. May I give you this in exchange for the hostages?" The leader looked around at the people, in all stages of fright.

"Take the children. We have no use for them. Anybody over the age of eighteen stays."

"That is fair. Let them go." A total of five children ran to the exits leaving a room still full of fright. "What about the others?"

"They stay."

"Here is what I am going to do, and this will be a final offer. All hostages go, in return for the chance to walk out of here unharmed by any police or government body."

"No. And now I will make you a last deal. Choose a civilian, for you to sacrifice yourself for. And I will let that one go."

"You are going to let each and every civilian walk out of here alive. And you will do nothing but watch as they leave to safety. Then you will be arrested."

"HA HA HA! Nice offer, but I decline." The whole group started to laugh. The leader raised his gun and brought it to Leo's right temple.

"That wasn't a request. You didn't take my offer, and now you have no will to fight." The man's hand started to shake and returned back to his side. His knees became weak and failed to keep him standing. He hit the ground with a loud thud and lay motionless, unable to speak.

"Shoot the fucking bastard!" One man yelled. Leo turned towards the voice and the rest of the robbers. Each one lowered their weapons and fell to their knees before they lay prostrate on the floor, unable to lift a finger.

"Civilians, please take this time to get to safety. ONLY WALK TOWARDS SAFETY AND DO NOT LOOK BACK." His voice rose causing the men and women to really pay attention. Slowly they stood up and found their way to the exits. A team of officers came in with cuffs. They almost started to fall to their knees but found the will to stand. They got to the robbers before they realized they were able to move again.

"Leo! Beautiful work you did here. Not a man harmed and all suspects apprehended! I don't know how you do it." The sheriff patted him on the back as they walked down the steps of the bank. Leo made sure that he got all his effects back before walking out of the front doors. He holstered his weapon once more as he nodded to his superior.

"Thank you, sir. It's a gift."

"Well, whatever it is, I am glad you are on our team. We'll see you tomorrow."

"I really appreciate it, sir." At least one person was happy that he had this job. It was the people he had to go home to that weren't so thrilled. He packed up everything from his locker when he reached the station, then headed on the long hour drive home.

* * *

As Always I hope that my readers are pleased, and I am developing some new writing techniques. I will continue to update and add new stories as I get to them. I love you all and would love to hear what you have to say. Make My Day, Review Away! - mcc1089


End file.
